Diana Fowley
Diana Fowley was a Special Agent at the FBI and a target for the Syndicate similar to Fox Mulder and Dana Scully due to her involvement with the Alien Hybrid projects. Background Fowley met Fox Mulder during their training in Quantico, Virginia. However, it was in 1981 when Diana Fowley started working as a Special Agent at the FBI in Washington, D.C.. While there she and Fox Mulder met once again, dated and discovered the X-Files together. Since she had a background in parapsychology, Diana was much more open to the ideas and phenomena the X-Files covered than Scully. Her and Mulder's relationship ended when she took an assignment in Europe, where she claimed she was working as part of the FBI's foreign counter-terrorism unit. Her role in discovering the X-files is unclear and is based on an account by The Lone Gunmen. It is further confused by the fact that the episode 'Travelers' indicates that Mulder had at least heard of the X-Files prior to the events John Fitzgerald Byers and Richard Langly described. Biography Going to MUFON groups in Europe, checking on the women. Weekly trips to Tunisia. Records purged. Involvement with the X-files .]] Diana returned to the FBI in 1998 as a part of the team investigating Gibson Praise, led by Agent Jeffrey Spender. Mulder insisted that Spender re-watch the tape of the shooting at the chess game in Vancouver to see that Gibson Praise anticipated the shot fired by the assassin and was surprised when Diana agreed with him. Scully, Mulder and Diana went to visit Gibson, who at one point made them all uncomfortable by his salient comment about one of the women thinking about Mulder and he one of them. Scully learned that Diana and Mulder knew each other when he asked Diana to run the usual tests on Gibson. Even Scully agreed that Gibson Praise could be the real thing after running an EEG on him. Scully and Diana were taking turns protecting Gibson, and after Diana comes to relieve Scully, she is shot and Gibson is taken. (TXF: "The End") Hybrid Project Spy Following their adventure in the Antarctic and Scully's infection with the virus, Mulder and Scully are taken off The X Files. Diana Fowley and Jeffrey Spender were assigned in their place. Mulder was angry that Diana had taken the position and accused her of stabbing him in the back. Diana later told Mulder that she had taken the assignment in the hope of serving his interests, she reminded him that they found The X Files together. Diana and Mulder went to look for the newborn alien, while Scully looked after Gibson. They didn't find the alien, but they did find its discarded skin. Diana censored her report to protect Gibson and to protect what she and Mulder saw. Mulder defended this to Scully and implied he trusted Diana again. (TXF: "The Beginning") Hybrid.]] After Mulder and Scully discovered Cassandra Spender and learned of what she was; Spender betrayed his father, the Cigarette Smoking Man, and led Mulder and Scully to his true identity. CSM went to Fowley and asked her to help him, that she was the only one who never betrayed him. She agreed to help him protect the project. (TXF: "Two Fathers") Fowley then led a CDC team to Mulder's apartment and detained Cassandra Spender. After this, Scully really started to doubt her – to Mulder's consternation and anger – even going so far as to stop Scully from asking Fowley questions. He fully believed Fowley had no other motives or loyalties despite the evidence the Lone Gunmen dug up on her studying alien abductees, dismissing their claims as well. Diana's motives were still unclear after she found Mulder waiting in her apartment for her, he believed CSM when he said he was looking for Jeffrey there. She and CSM drove to El Rico Air Base, where the aliens were supposed to take people to make them hybrids. Luckily they realised in time that it was a trap set by the Alien Rebels. (TXF: "One Son") discussing the secrets of Hybrid Projects.]] Following the discovery of a fragment from what was believed to be an alien craft, Mulder became ill. He seemed to be suffering from strange voices and noises in his head that made him physically weak. He collapsed in a stairway and called Diana to help him. She looked after him in his apartment and Scully was surprised to hear her voice when she rang him at home. While Mulder rested in bed Diana rang CSM and told him that Mulder had called her and that she was staying with him to find out what had happened to him. Later Mulder's condition worsened and he had to be hospitalized. Scully accused Diana of being a liar when she told her Mulder called her for help because she was the only one who would believe him. (TXF: "Biogenesis") Involvement with the Syndicate When Skinner went into visit Mulder in his padded cell, Mulder attacked him to leave a note written on a torn piece of shirt saying "help me". Skinner called in Michael Kritschgau, who injected Mulder with Phenytonin. This woke Mulder up. Skinner and Kritschgau ran tests on Mulder to see the extent of his new abilities. While they carried out these tests, they had to keep it all from Diana, who was suspicious of Skinner. Diana and one of Mulder's doctor's caught Skinner and Kritschgau injecting Mulder again and as Mulder lay restrained and seemingly unconscious Diana told him she loved him and that they can be together now, that although she's working with Cigarette Smoking Man, he can still trust her. (TXF: "The Sixth Extinction") As Mulder slipped further into his comatose state he started to have a dream or hallucination of a life with Diana. Cigarette Smoking Man came to him and took him to an idyllic neighbourhood where he and Samantha and everyone was safely living. Diana went to the facility where CSM was holding Mulder. He told her of the dreams he's having, that extraordinary men dream of the most ordinary of things. CSM used Mulder to give him the alien DNA that was now in Mulder. Diana was torn about what was happening and asked what would happen if Mulder died because of the procedure and CSM told her he was a hero for dying for the cause. Scully confronted Diana and accused her of knowing where Mulder was. Diana gave Scully the key card for the operating room door where Mulder was being held. She also anonymously sent Scully a book on Native Americans giving her hints about what Scully found in Africa and CSM's objective. She was killed because she helped Scully rescue Mulder. (TXF: "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati") Background information Appearances Fowley, Diana Category:Deceased people Category:TXF characters Category:Syndicate